1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mine ventilation controls and more particularly to means for constraining mine ventilation sheeting material within a mine to a desired placement for directing the flow of ventilating air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, some movable ventilation systems have used rigid poles or posts to restrain the mine curtain. In Burgess U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,363, for example, rigid, adjustable length metal posts provided the restraint means for the curtain. Other systems have employed flexible battens as semi-rigid restraining means for the curtain. In Burgess U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,852 semi-rigid plank-like members supplied the necessary restraint means.
While both of the above types of restraint members are effective for the intended use both require two opposing mine surfaces for their attachment and neither are collapsable enough to facilitate ease in ingress and egress to the mine. Also, such rigid constraining members have caused serious injuries by being placed on the blind side of a mine curtain, as is commonly known in the mining trades.
In accordance with the above, an objective of the invention is to direct gas flow within a mine.
A second object is to provide an economical constraining means for mine curtains employed in directing gas flow in the mine. Such economic considerations include original cost, errection and dismantling expense, transportation expense and storage expense.
A third object is to facilitate the handling of the constraining means for mine ventilation curtains.
Another object is to eliminate or minimize the possibility of injury from contact by personnel or machinery with mine ventilation curtains which are backed up by curtain constraints.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system which is rapidly moveable within the mine to keep pace with the mining process as well as to be deployable in close quarters by virtue of its flexibility, a feature lacking in rigid or semi-rigid restraining systems.